


servile divinity

by willowcabins



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Light Bondage, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara did not like Root. She did not like the ease with which the smaller woman commanded a room, her arrogance backed by omniscience whispering in her ear. Kara didn’t have omniscience; Kara had instinct and anger and knowledge. Experience was far more important in this field than words; a computer could anticipate a gunshot, but only experience could shoot back faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	servile divinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karastantons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karastantons/gifts).



> no beta, posted while i was high on painkillers after my operation, so if u see anything wrong, feel free to point it out.

Kara did not like Root. She did not like the ease with which the smaller woman commanded a room, her arrogance backed by omniscience whispering in her ear. Kara didn’t have omniscience; Kara had instinct and anger and knowledge. Experience was far more important in this field than words; a computer could anticipate a gunshot, but only experience could shoot back faster.

Or so Kara had believed.

Root smirked at her, reloading her gun with an efficient click.

“Two operatives, one at 9 o’clock, the other at 2.” She told Kara, polite smile poisoned by a victorious grin. She sat up, and shot twice. There were two thumps. Kara glowered at her and straightened up next to her.

“I could have done that on my own,” she muttered. Root shrugged.

“Perhaps,” she said, meaning, “no.” Kara gritted her teeth and followed Root doggedly.

“Don’t you just love when she does that?” Shaw’s voice in her ear was crisp and sarcastic. Kara smirked.

“Is she always this annoying?” She asked.

“Yes,” Shaw replied, though there was more pride in her voice than annoyance.

“I do have Her talking into my ear,” Root reminded them both.

“Yes, you’re God. I heard all about that,” Kara muttered. “It seems everyone I know has found religion.”

“Not this kind of religion,” Shaw promised, voice dropping to a purr. There was a shift to Kara’s right, and before Root even registered it, Kara turned and shot. An operative fell to the floor, bullet firmly lodged in his head. Root frowned at Kara.

“She doesn’t like murder,” she chastised. Kara raised an eyebrow.

“She should not have asked me along then,” she snapped.

“Aim for kneecaps,” Shaw suggested over the coms.

“She’s neutered you too?” Kara asked.

“Calmed,” Shaw corrected breezily. Kara made a face. Root rolled her eyes, and caught sight of Shaw walking towards them from the other side of the corridor. Shaw’s hair was plastered to her forehead with a sheen of sweat; she pushed her hair out her face and reloaded her gun.

Root grinned at her and ignored Kara’s snarky retort: “I doubt it.” Shaw’s eyes flashed as she came closer.

She stopped in front of Root. “Its cleared,” she told her, before she strode past her and grabbed Kara by the lapels of her coat, slamming her in the wall. Kara grinned as Shaw’s elbow pushed against her windpipe.

“I’m still dangerous,” Shaw promised. Kara couldn’t stop smirking.

“Prove it,” she purred. Root grabbed Shaw by the collar at the back of her neck.

“Not now,” she snapped. Shaw glowered at Kara.

“You’re not going off with her again,” Shaw decided. “She nearly got you killed.”

“She trusts her.”

“She can be wrong,” Shaw spat. Root just shook her head.

“She can’t,” she promised. Shaw stepped back; Kara dropped from the wall and rubbed her neck appreciatively. “We have a mission to finish. Let’s focus.”

The mission was simple; recover a network processing chip for Finch’s new computer. Shaw had entered via the east corridor; Kara and Root had taken to the roof. They had met in the middle to penetrate the central fortress, and then follow Shaw through the maze of corridors to the basement, which connected directly with the neighbouring hotel, in which Root and Shaw had already booked a room. According to Samaritan’s data they were finishing their date from earlier in the evening.   

Kara reloaded her semi-automatic with a grin, clicking the chambers together with a victorious smirk. “Let’s go blow this joint,” she hummed.

Shaw just glared at her.

Root rolled her eyes, and with divine instruction, began leading the way.

 

It was easy enough, Root would have said. Shaw disagreed with her though; there were at least 2 times in which Kara was meant to cover Root, and completely failed. Only a quick “duck” from Shaw had stopped a bullet from going straight through Root’s neck as they made their escape through winding corridors.

But in the end, they reached the hotel room, chip in hand, exhausted and high on adrenaline.

 

“You could have killed her,” Shaw hissed. Kara adjusted herself under Shaw’s arm; there was less power in the gesture than before, and she knew that Shaw was not intent on murder (this time, anyway).

“But I didn’t,” she murmured. Shaw’s eyes flashed, furious.

“Let her down, Shaw,” Root commanded. She had a cold, steely command, but Shaw only followed it out of respect. It was Root’s life that had been in danger. It was only fair that Root take her revenge for it. Root stalked up to Kara with small measured steps. She smiled at her (teeth glittering in the light) and trailed a well manicured finger along Kara’s cheekbones.

“You don’t like me,” she purred, “do you?” Kara did not flinch as Root calmly cupped her cheek, though the gesture was far more dominating than she was comfortable with. Letting none of her unease show on her face, Kara sneered instead.

“Don’t you already know the answer to that?” She scoffed. Root smiled, her hand trailing down from Kara’s cheek to her neck. She was slightly shorter naturally, but the heels she wore gave her an advantage from which to look down at Kara. She smiled slowly, and tilt her head.

“Tell me,” she commanded. Kara leaned further back into the wall; it made her look more casual than she felt. Her eyes flickered over Root’s shoulder. Shaw was standing tall, feet apart in the best soldier stance Kara had seen in a long time. She smirked at her.

“Enjoying the show?” She asked, ignoring Root’s command. Root started to slowly put pressure on Kara’s throat, but Kara resiliently did not look at Root. Root curled her fingers; nails dug into flesh and Kara’s eyes languidly slid to Root’s again.

“Yes?” She asked, as if she was the one in control. Root tilted her head and leaned forward slowly.

“What do you want Kara?” She murmured, her eyes dropping from Kara’s eyes to her lips. Kara licked them, watching as Root’s eyes flickered between eyes and lips, finally settling on lips again.

“Right now?” Kara asked, conversationally. Shaw behind her cracked a smile. Kara shrugged and nodded at Shaw. “Kinda wanna fuck her.”

Root’s reaction was so fast Shaw would have sworn it was imperceptible to the naked eye. Swiftly, and with a practice motion, Root stepped into Kara’s space and wrapped her left leg around Kara’s knees. At first, Kara misread the action, and her eyes glittered; but then Root’s heel dug into the back of Kara’s knee and she fell forward, on her knees, gasping in surprise. Root’s hand was still around her neck, but now she was grinning down at Kara. Kara looked up and help Root’s eyes steadily.

“What are you doing?” Shaw’s low murmur echoed from over Root’s shoulder, though Kara could not see her. She was blocked by Root’s shoulder. Root smirked down at Kara, her hand trailing up her neck again and securing itself at the nape of Kara’s neck possessively.

“She wanted to fuck you,” she purred at Shaw, though her eyes did not leave Kara’s. She fisted her hand in Kara’s hair, pulling it. “I say we let her.” At that Root looked away; Kara was grateful for that, because the pulling of the hair made her eyes sting, and although she had to admit there was a pleasant tension between the burn in her hair and the burn between her legs, she did not want Root to see her tears welling in her eyes. There was silence as Root and Shaw stared at each other; Kara wondered why they even bother with language any more. There was enough said in their tiny gestures to sicken her (not because it reminded her of how she and John had once smiled across parties; too often John had been distracted from her, or the mission, because of his morals. Even in her head, Kara added a disgusted scoff to that last word).

She missed the whole (wordless) conversation; next thing she knew, Shaw was standing next Root, grinning down at her.

A tear rolled out her eye.

“Stop it with the hair,” Shaw told Root casually. Root side eyed her, but then let go of Kara’s hair. Kara remained on the floor; she knew that right now waiting would be the best thing to do. Shaw stepped forward.

“What do you want to do to me, Kara?” She murmured quietly. Root watched Kara hungrily, and Kara grinned and shifted forward slightly so she could reach out and grab Shaw’s thighs slowly.

“I could make you scream,” she murmured. Shaw scoffed, but allowed herself to be dragged forward anyway. “I could make you cry to every deity you’ve ever worshipped,” Kara continued softly, her hands trailing up the seams of Shaw’s cargo trousers until she reached her hips. She slowly made to open Shaw’s pants. Root hissed from where she stood behind Shaw (how had she got there?!) and swatted away Kara’s hand. Kara leaned back on her haunches for a second, momentarily confused, until Root (still from behind) slowly unzipped Shaw’s pants for her. Shaw leaned into her slightly, pillowing her head on Root’s shoulder and giving Root the satisfied smirk of a woman who knew good things stood in her future. Kara continued to pull down Shaw’s pants after Roots hands settled on her hips again, implying Kara could continue.

“What else are you going to do, Kara?” Root asked, purring. Kara smirked up at her settling more comfortably between Shaw’s thighs.

“I’m going to go down on Shaw,” Kara murmured, leaving a hot kiss on the inside of Shaw’s thigh above her knee. “I’m going to remind her just what it feels like to be on the edge.” She kissed the skin again, slightly higher this time. SHaw grinned down at her.

“You were a soldier once too,” she asked, curious.

“Once. A long time ago,” Kara admitted. She grinned up at Shaw though; now her pilgramage had almost reached the apex of Shaw’s thighs. She bit down gently, and then, when Shaw didn’t react, harder. Shaw hissed. “I’m going to remind you what it’s like,” Kara murmured against the reddened skin. She bit down again; “I’m going to remind you what it’s like to shoot,” she paused for another bite, higher again, making Shaw writhe, “with an intent to kill.” Shaw gasped. Root smirked.

“Sometimes I forget how homicidal you are,” she murmured into Shaw’s ear.Shaw rolled her eyes and ran a hand through Root’s hair, dragging her forward at the nape of her neck so she could kiss her. Kara watched them kiss; it was an odd combination of violent and sweet. Root’s right hand, was cupping Shaw’s neck, sharp short nails digging into skin and making it oddly pale. Shaw’s own hand was in Root’s hair, but gentle, pushing back brown hair. She pushed forward her hips, demanding friction from Kara. Kara was only too happy to comply.

Shaw didn’t make any sounds; Kara didn’t expect her too. But the second that Kara applied gentle, persistent pressure right where Shaw needed it, she bit Root’s lip to muffle any sound. Root chuckled against her and stopped the kiss to look down Shaw’s almost fully clothed body at Kara. Kara ran a well practised tongue along Shaw’s wet heat. She quivered above her, anticipation and adrenaline mingling to make her shiver in anticipation. Kara looked up and caught Root’s eyes. She grinned and hitched Shaw’s leg over her shoulder, pushing her back into Root and enjoying the new angle this afforded her. Root’s right hand settled on Shaw’s hip again, stabilizing her, as her left hand travelled up Shaw’s shirt and traced the underside of Shaw’s breath. Shaw gasped again, and her own free right hand anchored itself in Kara’s hair, twisting and pushing Kara to give her more pressure, higher.

Kara liked this torture; it was long and drawn out; first she licked up Shaw’s folds, specifically avoiding the swollen clit. And then when Shaw pulled her tighter, hips rolling lightly against Kara’s face, Kara licked there. Shaw groaned and shuddered. Root pushed her hand higher, palming Shaw’s chest with a rough violence that made Shaw growl.

“Tease her,” Root commanded. She kissed Shaw’s shoulder, almost gently, while her left hand dug into Shaw’s side, slowing her rocking hips. Kara slipped two fingers into Shaw’s grasping, desperate, cunt, muffling her own groan in Shaw as she continued licking. Shaw’s hips began rolling erratically as she gasped, desperate for more. But Kara kept her at a slow pace, revealing the tortured sounds above her.

“Root,” Shaw gasped, trying to clutch at Root, somehow beg for some more speed. But Root just playfully bit Shaw’s shoulder and blew on the reddened skin.

“She promised to torture you,” Root murmured, her voice husky and deep. “Let’s let her.” Kara’s teeth grazed Shaw’s clit. She gasped and arched against Root with a half finished cry. Her hands twisted in Kara’s hair, tighten, and Kara couldn’t help herself; she groaned against Shaw, and Shaw shuddered again.

“Root, please,” She hissed, hips pushing against Root’s restraint. Kara looked up at Root, her hand stilling. She needed permission, but she wanted permission. She wanted to make Shaw lose control, and whine, and thrash. Root tilted her head and smirked down at her, and for a second Kara knew she must have looked a picture: her lips were streaked with Shaw, and she was breathless and flushed, pupils dilated and restless.

Root tilted her head, brushed Shaw’s hair aside with a long, drawn out gesture, and then ascended. “You can make her come,” she decided.

Shaw’s wasn’t sure what pushed her over the edge. At some point, Root’s hands began rubbing her clit to a totally different rhythm than Kara’s two, then three, fingers in her cunt. She writher between them, collapsing on Root and riding Kara’s face hard as she came. Root swallowed her cry in a sloppy kiss, damp hand leaving Shaw’s clit to grip her jaw in an aggressive kiss. Kara took over, sucking Shaw’s clit again until Shaw came a second time, rolling her hips into Kara’s face as Root’s tongue rubbed against her own.

After Shaw came a second time, Kara got up from between Shaw’s legs. Root tilted her head at her and indicated the bed. Shaw collapsed on it heavily and lay back for a second.

“I’m out for the count,” she gasped, still breathing heavily. Kara smirked.

“As predicted,” she agreed. Shaw lazily turned her head to send her a glare.

“Root, please tell me you have other plans for her,” she rasped. Root smirked.

“Creativity and resourcefulness are my two strongest strengths,” she promised, picking up something from the floor. For a second, Shaw couldn’t see it, and then she realised it was her belt. Kara noticed at the same time, because her eyes flitted between Root and Shaw. “This is for you,” Root pointed out, reading Kara’s signals correctly. Kara swallowed.

“I don’t trust you,” she said flippantly, though her tone had lost some of its light nature to her deep arousal. Root smiled dangerously, her white teeth flashing.

“”You’re not meant to,” she whispered. She settled on the bed next to Kara. Kara stared at her, and then down at Shaw. Then she held out her wrists, and Root wordlessly bound them, and then pulled Kara to the end of the bed, where she tied them against the head post. “Shaw, give me your top.” The command made Kara look up, alarmed. Shaw just sighed and took off her grey tank top, throwing it at Root. She caught it deftly.

“This is a blindfold now,” she absently explained to Kara as she folded it correctly. Kara watched her movement carefully.

“A blindfold?” She repeated.

“Sensory deprivation,” Root explained cheerfully.

“That’s a form of torture,” Kara pointed out.

“No, that’s sensory overload,” Shaw disagreed.

“I’ve used deprivation too,” Kara said, watching the blindfold warily. Root leaned forward, eyes flashing a dangerous combination of aroused and angry. Kara tilted her head; where Shaw saw shark-toothed smiles, Kara saw hyenas, cackling and intelligent.

“Then let me torture you,” Root breathed. And then she leaned forward. And once again, Kara let her. She bowed her forehead forward, consenting. Root grinned, and Kara felt the heavy weight of the blindfold settle on her eyes, and then she couldn’t see anything anymore.

There was a shift, and a dip on the mattress, and then suddenly there were hands on her jeans. Kara gasped in surprise and arousal; any pressure anywhere near near her burning need seemed to threaten regular breathing.

Shaw’s laugh curled around her, sensuous and slow; there was another shift in the mattress. Kara realised Shaw was sitting up. Root tilted her head at Shaw, grinning as Shaw stretched. Her neck cracked and she leaned forward.

“Why Kara,” she purred, “look who is tamed now?” She slowly traced a lazy hand over Kara’s taunt stomach. Kara tugged at her restraints, but Shaw didn’t react. She swung a leg over Kara and carefully settled on her pelvis; Kara shuddered at the pressure. Root laid down next to Kara, watching as Shaw began to torture her. Root tilted her head and grinned as Shaw rolled her hips; Kara janked at her restraints and growled. “Stop that, Shaw,” she snapped, though the power of the exclamation was lost in its breathless ardour. Root sneered.

“Is Shaw teasing you?” She asked Kara innocently, pushing dry brown hair out of Kara’s face and cupping her cheek. Shaw rolled her hips again; Kara let out a guttural moan. Root cupped her face.

“Behave now,” she cautioned, her sweet tone tinged with a special ficious violence as she dug her nails into Kara’s face. Kara leaned into the touch, a smile tugging at her lips as she leaned into the pain.

“You’re so predictable, Kara,” Shaw sighed, peeling her pants off. Kara whined quietly; Root grinned and unbuttoned Kara’s blouse, carefully pushing it aside before she pushed up Kara’s bra unceremoniously. Kara canted her hips upwards as Shaw settled back on the bed and Root rolled her eyes.

“Beg her,” Root murmured into Kara’s ear. Kara turned towards the whisper, but Root straightened up too fast. Kara rolled her head back and forth wildly as Shaw carefully pushed her legs apart. Shaw settled between Kara’s leg and stared at her expectantly.

“Please, Shaw,” Kara gasped as Shaw drew tantalising circles on her thighs. Shaw grinned at Root; Root nodded. Shaw settled down between Kara’s thigh and bit the inside of it playfully. Kara gasped, and thrashed against her bonds again. She gained a foothold on the bed to push her hips again, but Shaw held her down.

“Still,” she whispered threateningly. Root shivered and felt her own arousal throbbing inside her. She watched as Shaw shifted from Kara’s inner thigh to close inside, biting glistening flesh lightly. Kara’s exclamations, moans cut short by hoarse cries as Shaw slipped her tongue inside her, were erratic and loud. Root tilted her head and, abandoning her voyeuristic tendencies, decided to take more concrete action.

Root jumped off the bed. Shaw looked up. “What are you doing?” She asked sharply. Kara, though blind, also turned her head towards her. Root slipped off her pants, and then her underwear. She approached the edge of the bed again and leaned forward, cupping Shaw’s cheek. She leaned forward and kissed her, rubbing her tongue against hers, and tasting all of Kara smeared across of Shaw’s lips. Shaw let go of Kara and pulled Root closer, biting down on her lip. Root pushed her away, playfully.

“Deal with Kara first,” she instructed. Shaw watched her, and then nodded. Root stepped back on the bed and settled down, perching on Kara heavily. Kara gasped as Root’s wet heat settled on her stomach.

“What’s happening?” she gasped, straining against her restraints again. Root leaned forward and traced her cheekbones lightly.

“You’re,” she began; she leaned up and traced the length of Kara’s muscely arms, “going to eat me out,” she finished, oddly breathless. Kara’s body was so like Shaw’s, and yet so different. Shaw was a bullet; blunt and elegant in its own, deadly fashion. Kara? Kara was more like a sword. Deadly, shard, and oddly subtle. Root licked her lips, and suddenly became oddly grateful that Kara couldn’t see her.

“Shaw,” Kara groaned, but Root ignored her as she settled on her face carefully.

“Root,” Shaw groaned, as she watched Root begin riding Kara’s face mercilessly. Kara’s guttural moan, though lost in Root, reminded Shaw of her own concern, and focussed on Kara again, slipping two, then three fingers into her, trying to time her own hand with Root hip movements.

Root, gripping the headboard, obeyed no internal order; she canted forward and growled as she felt herself peaking, ever so close. She pushed her own hand, rubbing against her clint until she suddenly came, thighs tightening around Kara’s face, in an electric shudder. Root leaned forward and gripped the headboard angrily, nails digging into unyielding wood as quiet echo in her ear whispered her heart rate to her. Root bit her lip, shuddering against Kara’s impatient bite against her thigh, and slowly got off Kara.

Kara came too, but later, with far more pleading from Shaw; Root listened to her cries while quietly in her ear, a machine documented heartbeats and death rates and told her about Lianna, the girl who was in charge of room service that night.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> is that ending meta, deep or written while on painkillers?! [crickets chirp in the void]


End file.
